The Queen of the Wall
by AlexaDawn98
Summary: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Wall, the hottest place in town, and may I present to you the Queen of the Wall, Historia Reiss!"
1. Part 1

Krista stared at her reflection, and held her breath. The woman looking back at her wasn't someone she recognised immediately. Where her reflection should have been, a queen looked back.

Krista would never say that she was a beauty; with blonde hair that just hung there like theatre curtains, to not always clear skin, and baby blue eyes, she had never come across as a sophisticated woman that she needed to be. In her reflection however this woman, this queen, was completely different. Her normally flat hair had been curled up and placed in a messy bun, strands hanging down and framing her face, while her skin was unnaturally flawless, no blemishes or redness to be seen. As for her eyes, they looked like electricity, if that was even possible, highlighted by eyeliner. And her lips were the colour of poisonous apples.

Standing up from her spotlighted dressing table, she slipped off her satin scarlet robes, and stood bare before her full-length mirror, in nothing but black heels and a smile. If you had met Krista a few months prior to this, you would be amazed at the person she now was. Gone was the Krista who would keep her head in her textbooks and away from life. Gone was the girl, who would steer clear of men and alcohol and anything that was deemed as rebellious. Oh, how a lot had changed. She had in fact met someone, who had turned her life around. Who had made her feel something, which had brought her out of the closet and into the sunlight that was the modern age. So Krista had started going out, meeting new people, and having fun. And when the time came for her heart to be broken, she was past caring, and so had became the queen she always was meant to be.

Krista trailed the scars that still showed slightly on her skin, and a small smile began to play at the corners of her mouth, remembering the old days, and the person she would never be again. She admired her flat stomach and perfect breasts, chuckling to herself about the "fat" comments that used to bring her down so much, the comments that had made her hug a toilet bowl, fingers halfway down her throat. She turned on her heel and walked towards an ornate dresser, where a speaker lay, placed precariously on top of a stack of books that looked ready to collapse. Pressing the play switch, music filled the room, and with her hips swinging in time to the music, she sauntered over to her wardrobe, to remove a black corset set, with matching suspenders and thigh high stockings. Her hips never missing a beat, she continues to sway while slowly and sensually putting on her outfit, as though she were giving someone a show. After rolling the stockings over her creamy thighs, and tightening the corset in just the right places, she took one final look in the mirror. Smiling to herself, she chuckled;

"Mirror Mirror standing tall, who is the Queen of the Wall?" and let out a laugh, so sinister and cold, you'd have thought it was Satan laughing herself.

Throwing one final look over her shoulder, she draped her satin robe over her shoulders and paraded from the room, shutting the door behind her, before descending down a darkly lit corridor, where the sound of bass was only increasing with every click of her heels on the stone floor. It was a particularly cold day today, so Krista wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect her skimpily clad body from the harsh night air. She was used to the deafening sound of club music by now, having worked here a few months, rising from a novice to the star attraction. Normally she was pumping with adrenaline by now, but Krista had a hard time focusing. As he heels clicked along the floor, images of stolen kisses, secret dates and sensual touches, danced across her mind. It was only when her managers rough cold hands removed her dressing gown, before kissing her neck, did she manage o push those poisonous thoughts to the back of her mind.

Turning around to face her boss, she was met with an overpowering smell of cheap cologne, and cigarette smoke. Rod, her boss, was not a kind man, or was he a skinny man, and in all honesty, was by far the biggest creep Krista had ever encountered. Flashing a smile at him she touched his arm, in a way that was guaranteed to keep her in his god graces, after all he did pay her wages.

"How's my Queen doing tonight?" He asked her, eyes never once meeting her face, constantly examining her body in awe.

"I'm doing great, thanks Daddy!" She replied, the words dripping from her mouth as if dipped in sugar. Krista loved her jobs, but it was people like Rod, that made her cruel and bitter.

"That's my shining star!" he replied, flashing her a grin of his teeth half fake and half gold, and giving her arse a harsh squeeze and slap he added " Go make daddy some money!"

Krista once again smiled at her employer, before slowly ascending the stairs to the stage, as if she were Hercules, climbing the steps to Mount Olympus. She strode over to the middle of the circular stage, where in the centre stood a large silver pole. Taking her position, she draped her scantily clad form around the metal object, allowing the coldness of the pole to cool her burning skin, from her increased heart rate.

A booming voice, she recognised as the DJ's and occasional 'friend with benefits', Reniers, boomed out of the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Wall, the hottest place in town, and may I present to you the Queen of the Wall, Historia Reiss!"

As Krista's opening tune, "you don't own me" rung through the club, and the curtain raised, she plastered her face with her award-winning smile, slowly grinding on the pole. That was until she turned around and she made eye contact with a pair of brown eyes, which she recognised immediately.

 _AN: Let me know what you think guys!_


	2. Part 2

When the liquid blue met the harsh brown, Krista's whole persona changed. If this had happened anywhere else, Krista would have let her emotions get the better of her. She would have froze up, maybe shed a tear, maybe even have run away. But this was not the Krista that the brown-eyed woman remembered. This was The Queen of the Wall, and this was her territory.

Allowing the bass of the music to flow through her, she began, what the reporters who lurked in the back of the room, like peeping tom's, as the performance of her career. With each beat, her hips swayed effortlessly in time with the music, grinding against the metal pole, allowing it to rest comfortably between her parted cheeks. As the pace began to increase, so did her moves, bending at the waist to reveal her cleavage, bending at hers, parting her creamy thighs, allowing her hands to roam over her chest, up into her hair, to remove the clips that released her golden locks to flow down her back. She raised herself up again, painfully slowly, and grabbing the pole with one hand, swung herself round, and using all the muscles that she had trained, wrapped herself around the pole, letting the cool metal rest against her skin. It was sensual moves like these that caused the groans from the men in the audience, for them to move their jeans that sat to tight around their crotch, for them to take long swigs of their drinks, to try and damped their now dry throats. Krista allowed herself to slide down the pole, pulsing her body in time to the bass, letting both her crotch and breasts come in contact with the inanimate object that glistened in the dimly lit club. Krista planted her feet back on the stage and wrapped her legs around the pole, as if giving it a lap dance, which earned a few groans from the audience. Making eye contact once again with the brown-eyed woman, Krista sauntered towards her, stepping down off the stage, swaying her hips perfectly, before reaching her prey, and bending perfectly at the waist, running her manicured nails up the jeans of her already spread legs. Even in the dank light, Krista could see the red glow to the woman's cheeks, could visibly see the gulp as she pushed her shoulders closer together to reveal more of her exposed cleavage, and could hear the 'oh fuck' as her hands reached the woman's crotch. With a wink, Krista stood and moved on, away from her former lover, to a muscled gentleman sitting close to the stage. Never losing eye contact with her former victim, she straddled the gentleman, kissing his neck, grinding down on his crotch, her hands in his hair and under his shirt, never missing a beat in time with the music. The man looked in pure ecstasy, but that wasn't why Krista was doing it. It was for the look on her ex's face. The pure heartbreak. The betrayal. It made her feel alive. It gave her the confidence boost she needed to continue. Standing back up, Krista re-approached the stage swaying her rear, earning a few catcalls from some of the men who weren't rich enough to have seats in the front. After all, this was the hottest place in town. The entertainment was best and the drinks were cheap. It was every mans, and one woman's, heaven. The adrenaline pumping round Krista's body seemed to make her more daring than usual, and for the first time, she did what Rod wanted her too. With shaky hands she began to unclasp the front of her corset, using the pole to entertain the paying customers who were addicted to the very sight of her. With the final clasp undone, she let the corset slide down her body, revealing the smooth, perfect skin of her back, and a stunned silence from the audience. Allowing the boned material to pool at her feet, she kicked it to the back of the stage and turned her body to her audience, where she was met by stunned silence. Every set of eyes in the room was creamy, perky size C cup breasts, nipples erect from the adrenaline she was feeling. She allowed the cold metal to rest between her breasts as she rubbed her body against the pole before wrapping herself around it, spreading her creamy thighs and eliciting gasps from her viewers. The music was coming to its end and Krista go on all fours, and began crawling to the front of the stage, making eye contact with the woman. She rolled and stretched her leg out, resting her heeled shoe on the woman's crotch, while, with one hand, she fondled her breasts, and with the other she ran her hand along her panties. However, she stood and walked over to her muscled friend from earlier, and in stage whisper, uttered the words that drove her ex insane.

"Come play with me."

And with that Historia Reiss, sauntered back on to the stage to a round of applause from the audience, who giggled and played the perfect hostess, who threw her corset into the spectators from all of their pleading and begging. And with that, she left the stage, but not before she threw a look over her shoulder, that screamed 'come play with me' but also 'watch your back', straight towards Ymir.

Meeting her off the stage, Rod stood there, clapping his hands, a sickening smile on his face. As she approached him, he extended his arms and as Krista stepped towards him, he pulled her in close, pressing her bare chest up against his rather large frame. Krista felt like she was going to drown in the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Rod bent down, his mouth so close to Krista's ear, that she could feel the spittle hitting her skin, with every word he said.

"Come to my room later on, and we can… discuss your payment", he whispered, his small bulging eyes never leaving Krista's breasts, and his crotch, pushed uncomfortably up against her.


End file.
